The Demon Flash
by Learn2Spel
Summary: Naruto does not suffer from the hate of the villagers. Minato is alive to prevent that. Naruto has grown into a strong S-class Jonin. Smart/Strong Naruto. Mokuton Naruto. Naruto x FemHaku
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **A/N: I really hope you will enjoy this fanfic and I will try to do the best I can to write a good one. I will try to write 1k-2k words per chapter on weekdays since I have school, but I will try to write 5k-10k words for a chapter on the weekends. Please leave a review. No hate please.**

* * *

The Kyuubi was on a rampage destroying every bit of Konoha in its path. "We must fight it until Lord Fourth comes!" a shinobi yelled, trying to keep his fellow Konoha ninja to keep fighting.

"Where is he?" another shinobi asked. His answer came as a huge toad appeared from a puff of smoke and landed on the Kyuubi, with Minato standing on its head. "Lord Fourth has arrived! We can win!" the same shinobi cheered.

As Hiruzen Sarutobi arrived, Minato and the Kyuubi disappeared in a flash of yellow light and Gamabunta, the giant toad, poofed away. "Damn it, he must've used the Hiraishin to take the Kyuubi out of the village," the Third Hokage cursed.

In an area several miles away from Konoha, Minato appeared with his son and wife in front of the Kyuubi. "I'm sorry, Minato. I'm not going to survive. Please make sure our son will grow up to be a healthy boy," Kushina managed to say in her weakened state.

"I will use Shiki Fuujin to seal away half of the Kyuubi inside me and use Hakke no Fuin Shiki(Eight signed seal) to seal the other half in our son. I believe he can control its power," Minato said.

"NO! You can't do that to him. We both know what the villagers will treat him like," Kushina argued.

"It's the only way to defeat the Kyuubi that we both know of. There is no other choice," Minato said.

Another voice appeared, "I cannot let you die, Minato. You are the only one who can protect Naruto from the villagers. I will perform the Shiki Fuujin while you perform the Hakke no Fuin Shiki." This was the Third Hokage.

"But Lord Third, I am-" Minato tried to say, but was cut off by Sarutobi.

"I am old, you are young. You have more to live for than me. Let me do this Minato," he said.

Minato hesitated, but finally agreed. Kushina used the last of her chakra to hold the Kyuubi as Sarutobi used the Shiki Fuujin to seal half of the Kyuubi inside himself. "Thank you, Lord Third," Minato said as Sarutobi died. An altar poofed into existence. "Hakke no Fuin Shiki!" Minato yelled. As the rest of the Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto.

* * *

 **There's the prologue. I hope you liked it. The other chapters will be longer, don't worry.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

An 18 year old Naruto was walking on the lively streets of Konoha. Some villagers greeted him. He was off duty today. At least he thought he was until an AUNBU appeared. "Lord Hokage has summoned you. Report to his office immediately," the ANBU spoke. Naruto immediately used the Hiraishin to get to the Hokage's office. Naruto was trained personally by Minato and Jiraiya themselves. He was also the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. As he grew up, he had befriended the Kyuubi and learned that its name was Kurama. He had full control over its power and could use it at any time. As he arrived his father said, "We have sent genin Team 7 for a simple C-rank mission, but they sent a message reporting that they encountered Zabuza Momochi, one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, an A-rank missing nin from Kirigakure. You are the only jonin available that can match him, so you will give Team 7 backup. They are currently resting in Wave. Any questions?"

"Nope," he replied.

"Dismissed," Minato said.

Naruto went back to the Namikaze estate and changed into his shinobi outfit. He wore the standard Jonin outfit with a hitai-ate attached to a long pice of black fabric. He wore black shinobi sandals along with it. Lastly, he put on a coat almost an exact replica of Minato's, except without words on the back. He used the Hiraishin to get to the front gate and immediately left for Wave.

He arrived at the bridge builder Tazuna's house. He was extremely hungry. "So are you the back up that we requested, Naruto?" Kakashi Hatake asked.

"Yep," Naruto replied simply. "Is there anything to eat? I'm starving," he asked.

"Yeah, we were just about to have lunch," Kakashi replied as they all ate. Naruto was having a chat with Tazuna and Tsunami when, Inari came out and yelled, "Why do you people fight? Gato will just kill you like he killed my father. I had to grow up without a father!"

"Look punk, you're not the only one who has problems with life. I had to live without a mother. I learned never to give up through my life, no matter how hard things seem. So stop crying over your problems and grow up," Naruto said harshly. "I think I'm done eating," he said as he left the house to go take a nap outside in peace.

He was trying to sleep when he heard a voice. "Hello," he heard. "I know you're not asleep. What are you doing out here?" the voice asked.

"Just trying to take a nap," he replied. "My name is Naruto Namikaze."

"I am Haku. I was here trying to find and collect herbs for my master who was bitten by dogs. He is also a ninja like you," Haku said.

"So you're the hunter nin that works for Zabuza," Naruto said.

Haku was shocked that he had figured it out so fast. "How do you know?"

"There are no ninjas or dogs in this village only Kakashi could have summoned them. He told me he used them in his fight," Naruto said. "Tell me. Why do you work for Zabuza? Why are you so loyal to him?" he asked.

Haku told him her story. "I have no friends. The only person precious to me is Zabuza. I believe protecting your precious people makes you strong."

"You are right. How about I become your first friend," Naruto offered.

"But we are enemies, how can we be friends?" she asked.

"You can stop fighting for Gato, you can come back to Konoha with us. You won't have to continue killing people without reason," Naruto responded.

"I will ask Zabuza, but you are my first friend at least," Haku said. Naruto smiled as Haku left with the herbs.

 **Time skip to Battle on the Bridge**

"So I assume Zabuza wants to continue to fight?" Naruto said.

"Yes, I don't want to, but I will do anything for Zabuza," Haku said.

"My offer still stands, but I will fight you for now," Naruto said. The two fought seriously, having duties to complete.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Zabuza were fighting intensely and the genin were guarding Tazuna. Kakashi was preparing a Chidori as his dog summons held Zabuza down. Kakashi charged at Zabuza. Haku saw this and screamed, "NO! Zabuza-sama, you can't die. I won't let you. I won't fail you as your tool!" She made a mirror next to herself and Zabuza and teleported in front of Zabuza, trying to shield her master. Naruto saw this and on instinct, used Hiraishin to flash right in front of Haku and took the hit. Haku waited for the impact, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, what she saw almost killed her. Naruto had a huge hold in his chest. "NO! Naruto, don't die!" She yelled. The only other person who cared for her was about to die. Kurama was trying to heal Naruto with as much chakra he could. Kakashi was standing there frozen, thinking that he could've killed his sensei's only son.

"Hahahahaha, how pathetic," a new voice said. Gato.

"What are you doing here, Gato?" Zabuza asked furiously. "I said I could finish the job."

"You actually thought I was going to pay you? No, you're too expensive. These merchants here cost way less," Gato said. "Men, kill these fools."

The army of men charged at them. "Kakashi give me a kunai," Zabuza said. "I'm not fighting for Gato anymore, we're not your enemies." Kakashi gave him what he wanted and Zabuza caught it in his mouth. He charged at the army and men started falling. Zabuza was getting hit by slashes of swords and knives. He could not dodge them in his weakened state. He knew he was going to die here. After, defeating the whole army he was bleeding so much that you couldn't see his face anymore. With a swing of his head he slashed at Gato and killed him. With that, Zabuza also died.

Haku watched in horror. She had just lost two of the people that cared about her. At least she thought she did. No one noticed Naruto was back up, with the hole in his chest gone thanks to Kurama. "At least he died an honorable death," Naruto finally said after a moment of silence.

Haku spun around when she heard a voice she thought she would never hear again. Naruto's voice brought her comfort. There, she saw Naruto completely healed up. "How?" she asked, not being able to say much being in a state of shock. "I'm the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, I heal fast," Naruto simply said. Haku rushed at him and hugged him tightly.

"I thought you were dead," Haku said as she cried against Naruto chest.

Naruto chuckled. He said, "I'm an S-class ninja, I don't die that easily. Now, why don't you come back to Konoha with us?"

Haku nodded as the group of ninja started their way back to Konoha. Sasuke glared at Naruto. 'How could he be so strong? He is said to be on par with the Hokage in skill. He is stronger than Itachi. I should have that power!' he thought.

As the group left, Tazuna asked, "What should we name the bridge?"

Tsunami suggested, "How about the Great Zabuza Bridge, he killed Gato." Everyone cheered in approval.

* * *

 **How did you guys like the first chapter? I am still improving on battle scenes. Leave a review for the first chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Team 7 plus Naruto and Haku arrived at the Hokage's office. "Team 7 reporting back from C-rank mission that was upgraded to an A-rank," Kakashi said as he told Minato all the events that happened. "So Haku here wants to join our ranks as a shinobi?" Minato asked. Haku nodded. "Okay, so what rank do you think she is, Naruto?" he asked.

"I would say jonin," he responded. Minato pulled out a jonin vest and a Konoha hitai-ate and gave it to Haku.

"Welcome to Konoha," Minato said.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage," Haku thanked.

"You will be in a two man squad with Naruto as your captain. You may leave now if you don't have anymore questions," Minato said.

Haku walked out the door with Naruto behind her. "Wait, where will I live?" Haku asked.

"I'm supposed to live in an apartment with you, to watch you," Naruto said.

Haku blushed at the thought of living with Naruto. She had somewhat of a crush on Naruto since she first met him. Naruto noticed the blush and he knew what it meant. Though, he still asked, "Are you okay? You seem a bit red."

"N-no, I'm f-fine," Haku stuttered.

Hana Inuzuka appeared out of nowhere. She also had a crush on Naruto. "Naruto, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, don't tell me you're here to ask me on a date again," Naruto said.

"Why?" she asked.

"There's already someone that has my attention," Naruto said. Haku and Hana's hearts were crushed.

"Who is it?" they both asked at the same time.

"She's a new jonin, black hair, has a kekkei genkai. You wouldn't know her Hana. Haku you should know her," Naruto said. Hana left with a depressed face. "Come on let's get you settled into the apartment. The two quickly left for their apartment.

The apartment was huge. There were 4 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. The kitchen came with everything and there was already furniture in the living room. Everything they needed was there. "Now, let's get you some new clothes," Naruto said as they made their way to a shinobi clothing shop. Haku chose a set of clothes and went to try it on. When she came out she asked Naruto, "How do I look?" Naruto had to try his best to force back a blush. Haku was wearing a plain black long-sleeved shirt that hugged her sides and a grey skirt with leggings under them. Naruto couldn't say a word. He thought she looked beautiful, but he couldn't quite say a word. "Do I look bad?" Haku asked since Naruto didn't give her an answer she thought Naruto didn't like it.

"N-no, y-you l-look g-g-great," Naruto managed to finally say. Haku was relieved and bought a few more sets with the same clothing. She then put her jonin vest.

 **Time skip to a month later**

Naruto and Haku had grown really close during the past few months they both had a crush on each other, but neither of them said anything about it. Today was, Naruto's birthday and the day of the carnival celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi by the Third Hokage. Naruto and Haku walked out of their apartment, though they were stopped when there were a stack of presents for Naruto at their door. Haku had already given him his present this morning. It was a brand new katana with a yellow handle and a white hilt. The sheath was blue with a dragon stretched along the whole thing. Naruto's katana had broken months ago and he never got to get a new one. He thanked her several times already as the sword was worth about 3 S-rank mission pays. Naruto quickly made two shadow clones to carry them inside while they walked away and they dispelled when they finished their task. Haku was going to treat Naruto to some ramen at Ichiraku's. Naruto had accepted her offer in a fraction of a second. When they arrived Ayame and Tuechi yelled, "Happy Birthday Naruto!"

"Thanks, but with everyone saying that I feel old now," Naruto said as the old man laughed.

"So who's the pretty girl? Are you guys on a date?" Ayame asked. Both Naruto and Haku blushed at this and Ayame grinned.

"This is Haku. I met her on a mission to Wave. Her master died so I brought her here. And we aren't on a date," Naruto replied.

'If only we were,' Haku thought.

"Aww, that's sad. You two would make a cute couple," Ayame said as the two customers' blushes grew redder.

"Stop messing with them," Teuchi told Ayame as he came back with two bowls of ramen. "One miso ramen for Haku and a Naruto special for your birthday," Teuchi said.

Naruto drooled at the sight, but was wacked on the head by Haku. "Stop drooling, you look like an idiot," Haku said as she laughed. The two finished their meal and left the stand.

"So are you going to the carnival with anyone?" Naruto asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Haku said.

"Well ummm…..I was wondering if you wanted to go with me," Naruto said with a slight blush.

'Is he asking me on a date?' Haku thought as she grew very excited.

"A-are you a-asking m-me out on a d-date?" she stuttered.

"Yeah, pretty much," Naruto responded, a bit worried that she would say no.

"YES!" Haku yelled as she ran around the village screaming. Naruto sweat dropped at this, but just went back to his apartment. He decided to open his presents back at his apartment. None of them too great, just notes from fangirls asking him to go to the carnival with them. He just burned the with a Katon jutsu. Then, someone rang his doorbell. He opened the door and found his father there.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, but don't you have a job to do?" Naruto answered.

"My job can wait. My son is more important," Minato said with a smile. "I'm here to give you your present."

"And what might that be?" Naruto asked.

"I'm naming you the clan head of both the Namikaze and Uzumaki," he replied. Then they had a short conversation and Minato left.

Night time came by and Haku came back. The both of them got ready for their date. They both didn't wear much. They only had their standard shinobi uniform without their jonin vest. They were being prepared for anything during this carnival. Haku grabbed Naruto's hand dragged him towards the door and out. They walked to the carnival holding hands. Haku was receiving glares from several of the girls on the streets, but Naruto glared back at them and scared them off. They arrived and Haku immediately asked, "Naruto, can you win me that bear?" when she saw a huge furry bear hanging on one of the game booths.

* * *

 **Yay, chapter finished. Hope you guys liked it. Leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **A/N: Sorry for not posting a chapter in a while. I got really busy from school work and didn't have much time to write. I will try to get another chapter by then end of the week.**

* * *

Naruto was busy sealing all of Haku's prizes from the game booths. Every girl there were staring in jealousy, wishing that it was them getting all those prizes won by Naruto. Naruto could actually feel a toll on his insanely huge chakra reserves from having to seal so many things. "Are there anymore prizes you want?" Naruto asked.

"Nope!" Haku said as she skipped around joyfully. She really was enjoying her time with Naruto. She ran over and gave Naruto a hug which he returned and smiled. "Oooh, the fireworks!" Haku yelled as fireworks went up into the air make loud booms.

"I'll take you to my favorite spot. The view is great there," Naruto said. Haku nodded excited to watch the fireworks there with Naruto. Naruto used the Hiraishin to take Haku there in less than a second. Haku found herself on top of the 4th Hokage's head on the Hokage Mountain. There she could see all of Konoha and the fireworks.

"It's beautiful," she said in awe. It was one of the most amazing thing she's ever seen. "Thank you for taking me here, Naruto. Today was really fun." Haku leaned on Naruto and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're welcome. Today was one of the best birthdays I could ask for," Naruto whispered into Haku's ear. The both of them watching the beautiful fireworks while enjoying each other's company. They sat down on the edge and sat in silence for several moments. Then at the same time and leaned closer towards each other until their lips met. They parted after a few seconds later and they smiled. Haku put her head on Naruto's shoulder and asked, "Does this mean we're dating?"

"Yeah," Naruto simply replied as the fireworks finished.

 **Later that night**

Haku woke up panting and covered in sweat. She was woken up by a nightmare. She tried going back to sleep, but never could for the next hour. She finally decided to go to Naruto's room. She didn't want to wake him up, but she was scared. She lightly tapped on his shoulder and his eyes slowly opened.

"Haku, what are you doing up in the middle of night?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare. I dreamt of what happened during Wave. I saw Zabuza die again. I'm scared," she said as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"You want to stay here for the rest of the night?" Naruto asked. Haku nodded. Naruto motioned for her to sleep next to him as she wiggled her way into the blankets. "You'll be fine. It was only a dream. I'll be right here if anything does happen," Naruto said trying to comfort the crying girl next to him. Haku cuddled closer to him and he put an arm around her. Haku relaxed and fell asleep moments later.

The next morning Haku woke up and noticed that she wasn't in her own room. Then she remembered what happened. She also noticed that Naruto was gone. She walked around the house looking for him. She was worried something had happened to him. Suddenly, she heard loud knocks and the doorbell ringing. She ran to the door trying to get whoever was making the noise. When she opened the door there was a teenage girl standing there. She looked disappointed when she saw Haku.

"Where is Naruto?" the girl demanded. Haku winced at the volume of her voice. "And what are you doing in his house?"

"I live here. And I don't know where Naruto is. He left before I woke up. Who are you?" Haku said. She was guessing that this was another one of Naruto's fangirls.

"I'm Naruto's soon to be girlfriend and future wife," she proclaimed. Haku raised an eye brow at this.

"Well, you're going to have to wait in line," Haku told the girl.

"Why? It's not like Naruto will ever date a girl like you," the girl said as she tried to insult Haku.

"You're wrong," said a voice that came out from behind the girl. Standing there was Naruto. Haku's face immediately brightened up when she saw him. He smiled at her.

"Naruto!" Haku and the girl exclaimed. "Will you go on a date with me?" the girl asked with puppy eyes.

"No. I'm already dating someone," Naruto replied casually to the girl.

"You don't have a choice! My dad's in the civilian council. He'll make you go out with me," the girl said as she smirked.

"The civilian council has no power over me. I have two seats in the shinobi council," Naruto said and walked past the girl and give Haku a peck on the cheek. Haku blushed. The girl's face was turning red from anger and jealousy.

"What about the CRA (Clan Restoring Act)?" she asked. "Surely you won't let your clan die out."

"I'm not interested in that. I could only love Haku and no one else," Naruto replied and walked inside with Haku behind him. Once they were inside, Naruto said, "Sorry I left early today. I had something to take care of."

"Oh, that's fine," Haku replied.

Moments later, a bird landed on the open window. Attached to its leg was a piece of paper. It was from the Hokage who needed the both of them.

Once they arrived at the Hokage's office, they stood silently as Minato started to explain why they were here. "You two will be going on an A-rank mission. Your mission is to retrieve Tsunade, one of the 3 legendary Sannin. Jiraiya has told us that the Sand and Sound villages plan to attack us during the coming Chuunin exams. We are going to need her help healing any injured shinobi during the invasion. Do any of you have any questions?" Minato asked.

"No," Haku and Naruto both replied at the same time.

"Then both of you are dismissed. Jiraiya will also help you in this mission. Meet him at the front gates in an hour."

The two of them went back to their apartments and gather the things they would need. Once they were done, they headed towards the front gate. There they say Jiraiya waiting. When Jiraiya turned around he saw Naruto and he saw Haku. 'Who is that pretty young lady' he thought as a perverted smile spread across his face. Haku saw this and grew angry at the fact that one of the legendary Sannin was a huge pervert.

"Jiraiya, stop having dirty thoughts about my girlfriend," Naruto said. Haku blushed when he said she was his girlfriend.

"How'd you get such a beautiful lady? Show me your ways! Please!" the Sannin pleaded. Both Naruto and Haku face palmed. "Never mind, let's just get going," he said as his face got serious.

* * *

 **A/N: Leave a review.**


End file.
